Good Girls, Bad Girls
by Rockinit4u182
Summary: Pan and Trunks are the epitome of a perfect couple. Marron, although she doesn't want to admit it, is quite jealous of this arrangement. Her luck turns around when Trunks throws a party that goes completely wrong.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ nor any of the characters associated with the show. Blah blah blah…

Okay, so this is my first time ever posting one of my fanfics on the internet, so I'm a little nervous. I'm sure there are some grammatical errors I didn't catch and some parts probably seem a little rushed or dull, but I guess I just get too many ideas at once and try to rush and get to my ideas. Sigh. I'm just to impatient. But I really do hope you enjoy, and please review .

Chapter One.

They were one of those sickening couples, the kind that sat next to each other at restaurants and was always smiling and talking about how great it was to be in love. It disgusted Marron to no end. Trunks and Pan. That's all everyone would talk about, Trunks and Pan. The "perfect couple", "match made in heaven", "together forever". Well, they could take their little labels and shove it right up their-----

"Marron, would you please give us the answer to number 18." Marron quickly snapped back into reality and came to realize that all eyes were on her in her trigonometry class. She fidgeted nervously and looked down at her empty notebook, well, if you looked past all of her scribbles and drawings. She had no idea what was going on, but it wasn't anything new. "Um…54?" She guessed. The classroom filled with snickers. "No, actually, there isn't even a number 18, and you would be aware of that if you were paying attention. So please, focus on this lesson." Ms. Nickels stated, turning back to the board. Marron sighed and slumped down in her seat. She hated nothing more than being in school. It was hell. Especially this specific class, where not only did she have Ms. Nickels, whom had an obnoxious voice, but she also had the two 'love birds' sitting directly in front of her. How _could_ she focus when she was constantly being distracted by annoying giggles coming from Pans mouth and them constantly staring at each other with that dreamy look in their eyes? That, my friends, was an impossible task.

At this moment, they were both drawing little hearts on their paper with their names in them. How cute----NOT! "It's not middle school anymore folks, that shit is old." Marron thought angrily to herself. She had no idea where this hatred towards them came from. Maybe, as her friends pointed out, it was the fact that she had liked Trunks since elementary school and then here comes Pan, Miss. So-sweet-it's-almost-sickening. Well, that's just what her friends say. It's not that Pan was so much better than Marron; in fact, Marron had quite the fan club. Sure, it wasn't full of Trunks look-alikes, but it's better than nothing…right?

"Marron, can you please come up to the board and do number 4?" There came the obnoxious voice again, along with all eyes on her. "Um…I thought there was no number 4…" Marron said, hoping it was just another trick question. Unfortunately, her luck was not what it could be, so she just received a whole classroom of snickers, again, and the teacher glaring at her. "No. Look in your text book and you'll see that there is clearly a number 4." Ms. Nickels said, tapping her fingers angrily on her desk. Marron bit her lip. See, she wasn't the most dedicated student. It's not that she was stupid, just she didn't apply herself. Okay, lets just say it, Marron was lazy. The only time she ever brought a textbook to class was the day it was to be returned. Apparently, Ms. Nickels was not up to date with this process. "I don't have my book." Marron stated, pointing out the obvious.

Pan turned around with her book in her hands, "You can use mine if you want." "Oh, how sweet." Marron thought sarcastically in her head. She took the book from Pan, whom was giving her the most annoyingly sweet smile, and turned to---what the hell, what page is it even on! "Page 176." Pan whispered. So, Marron turned to that page. She stared down at the problems. It was like another language. She had no idea what to do. Just as she was about to give up, the bell thankfully rang. Saved by the bell!

Marron handed the book back to Pan and gave her a quick 'thank you'. "Oh, no problem. Anytime." Pan winked. Marron gave a fake smile while quickly grabbing her stuff. She looked over and saw Trunks take both his and Pans books and they walked out, hand-in-hand. How precious. More like how _disgusting_. She rolled her eyes and practically ran out of the class, trying to avoid a lecture from Ms. Nickel, it would be the 3rd one of this week. Friday just needed to hurry up and come.

"Nice job in trig. class today." Marron heard someone say as she reached her locker. She quickly turned and saw those gorgeous blue eyes. Eyes that could only belong to _the_ Trunks Briefs. Marron tried to keep her composure and not blush, although it was a very difficult task. "Yeah, what can I say? I try." She said back. She brushed a lock of her long, blonde hair behind her ear, taking note of the fact that his puppy (a.k.a. Pan) was not with him. He flashed her a smile and said, "So, I was wondering if you'd like to come to my party on Friday. My parents aren't going to be there, you know the whole deal." Marrons heart began to speed up. It wasn't that she had never been to a party before, she has. But never to one thrown by Trunks Briefs. Probably because he had never actually thrown one, so it was a pretty big thing. "You'll defiantly see me there!" Marron said enthusiastically. This day was finally beginning to turn around. "Awesome. Well, I better go. Pan's probably freaking out right now. She's waiting for me at her locker. See you around Marron!" He flashed her that gorgeous smile of his and walked off. Marron smiled to herself, Friday defiantly needed to haul ass and come now.

All Marron could think about through out the entire day was the party. It actually made her feel quite pathetic. It made her seem like she was one of those giddy girls that never went to a party and obsessed over the hot football players. That was defiantly not Marron. It was just the fact that it was Trunks' party that made her stomach do flips. "Hello? Earth to Mar?" Her friend said, shaking a hand in front of Marrons blue eyes. "Huh? Oh, sorry." Marron shook her head. See? Pathetic. She couldn't even focus on what her best friend was saying to her, all because of that party. It had pathetic written all over it. Katie laughed, "It's okay, I've got to go anyways. I guess I'll see you at the party on Friday night!" Marron gave her a wide grin and nodded, oh hell yeah, she couldn't think of any other place she'd rather be.

So, after the week had slowly gone by, Friday had finally come. Marron was just about to leave when her father, Krillin, decided to play the 21-questions game. "So, where are you going again?" He asked skeptically. Marron sighed; of all times for him to act all fatherly, he had to pick this time. "I'm going over to a friends house dad."

"When are you coming home?"

"Around 12."

After the whole "who's going to be there" "what are you going to do" and "say no to drugs" talk, Marron finally managed to get into her car and leave. She loved her dad, but sometimes he was just, well, such a _dad_. Before she knew it, she had reached Trunks' house. And what a house it was. Everyone knew Trunks' family was rich, you could tell by the clothes he wore and the car he drove, but his house was what made it all perfectly clear that money was no problem in this family. Marron quickly examined herself in her mirror. Luckily, Marron was one of those girls that looked good and hardly even tried. Her long, blonde hair was down and fell beautifully around her face. She barely wore any make-up, just enough to bring out her ocean-blue eyes. She wore a simple black tank top, showing off her natural curves, and form-fitting jeans with a few fashionable holes in them. To go along with the simple, but sexy outfit, she wore black heels.

She knew she was getting looks from plenty of guys as she walked by, but the only guy she wanted to get looks from was Trunks. Sure, he had a girlfriend. But it's just like the saying goes, just because you're on a diet does not mean you can't look at the menu. Just because Trunks was tied down did not mean he couldn't look, so Marron was hoping he felt the same way. Oh, she was bad.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Kind of a weird place to quit, but please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters, because if I did, the plot would be completely different.

So, I was going to do the whole thing where I post the next chapter every time I get reviews, but I'm bored, so I changed my mind. So here's the second chapter. Hopefully I'll stick to my word and wait until I get reviews to post the third chapter. But enjoy!

Chapter Two.

She finally managed to get into the already crowded house. It was dark, except for the bright, colorful lights flashing occasionally. It didn't seem like she was at a house party, it felt more like a club. The whole atmosphere matched that of a club. Music so loud you couldn't hear yourself think, people dancing around idly with drinks in their hands, couples in the corners making out and groping each other, people doing shots and falling over drunk as hell. Yep, if Marron hadn't known any better, she just walked into the Briefs personal bar/club. She searched through the big crowd for Trunks. She had already caught sight of Pan helping drunken people into bathrooms. Well, wasn't she just Miss. America. Marron rolled her eyes and tried to get over to where the drinks were given.

Oh, how lucky she was. There Trunks was, standing right over where the speakers were blaring music. He stood in a big group, all his buddies surrounding him and laughing at people's attempts to dance or the stupid stuff people did while they were drunk. Marron smiled to herself, looking Trunks over. He looked good, but of course that was nothing out of the ordinary. He was wearing a very flattering white shirt, showing just enough of his arm muscles to make even a straight guy go gay, and jeans. She watched as he blew his bangs out of his face, God he was just too good to be true. Marron snapped out of it and realized people were giving her weird looks for smiling at nothing. She quickly turned to the bar and looked at the different bottles of alcohol. Biting her lip, she tried to decide what drink to order. As much as she'd like to do a couple of shots, she knew she shouldn't, not yet anyways. She didn't always hold her liquor very well, and that would be utterly embarrassing if she made a scene at Trunks' party.

She was so engrossed in picking a drink that she didn't realize Trunks had made his way over to her. He tapped her on the shoulder and she spun around quickly, just to see his beautiful face. "Hey! I'm glad you could come." He yelled over the music. Marron gave him a smirk and yelled back, "I told you I'd be here. I never miss a party. Especially this one." He gave her his trademark smile, "I feel honored. What do you want to drink?" Marron glanced over at the drinks, still indecisive. He had all the good stuff, not any of the cheap drinks she normally had at parties. She turned back to him, "Anything's fine. You pick." So Trunks went behind the mini-bar and began mixing drinks together. Marron watched intently. He handed her a drink of clear liquid. "It doesn't look like anything special, but trust me, its really good." Trunks explained. Marron smiled and took a sip. He defiantly wasn't lying; it was really good.

Surprisingly, Trunks didn't just walk off. He stayed and talked with her. "So, where's Pan?" Marron asked, not really interested but she didn't want him to leave. Trunks shrugged, "Who knows?"

"You should, she's your girlfriend."

"True, but I'm sure if I followed her around I wouldn't be having as much fun."

"Oh really?" This caught Marrons attention.

"Yeah, I'm sure you know Pan isn't a real party girl. She'd rather stay home and read or something. This isn't her type of atmosphere. She's just here because I am."

"I kind of figured that."

"I like Pan but…she can just be so dull sometimes."

"Could've fooled me by the way you two act."

Trunks smiled at her and poured himself another drink. Marron was wondering if Trunks was just telling her this stuff because he was feeling his alcohol, or if he just felt he could trust her with this. Either way, she was glad with what she was hearing. Maybe there was hope for her after all. After he was finished mixing another one of his crazy drinks he continued talking, "I think I just feel inclined to do it since Pan does it." Marron raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"Well, the whole thing like drawing hearts and all that, that shit isn't me. But Pan does it to be sweet, so I figure I'd do it to humor her. She's such a nice girl; I don't want to hurt her. But…it's just frustrating."

"How so?" Oh yeah, Marron was liking this conversation more and more.

"She's just so innocent…it's cute, but then again it isn't. She doesn't drink, she doesn't party, and she will never go any farther than just a simple kiss. Can you believe we've never gone farther than just a peck on the lips? It's just crazy."

"Wow, that is crazy. How long have you two been going out?"

"Almost 7 months."

"Personally, I don't see how you've lasted that long."

He smirked at her with a sparkle in his eye, "I guess I have good self-control." Marron gave him a smirk back. "We'll see how good your self-control is." She thought evilly to herself. She sat her drink down on the counter, it was almost empty by now and she could feel it settling in her stomach. She wasn't drunk; she was just feeling good. "I'm going to go dance. Want to join me?" She asked suggestively. He leaned back on the bar, "Not much of a dancer." She chuckled, "Suit yourself." She figured he would say that, so it only made her plan work out even better.

She got in the middle of the dancing crowd, but made sure Trunks still had the perfect view of her. She raised her hands above her head and closed her eyes, dancing seductively to the music. What a tease. Trunks eyes were glued to her, even when Pan had finally decided to show up and be with him. He had no idea what she was saying to him, all he could do was watch Marron dance. God, she was beautiful. "Trunks, did you hear me?" Pan said, blocking his view of Marron by standing in front of him. He shook his head, "What? I'm sorry. The music is really loud." He lied. Pan sighed, "I said, when is this party going to be over? You know I hate parties. I have a big exam on Monday and I could be home studying right now." Trunks all of a sudden felt annoyed by Pan being there. Maybe the alcohol was just kicking in and he wasn't thinking right. "I didn't say you _had_ to be here, if you need to go home and study you can." He said calmly.

Pan put her hands on her hips, "You said you would study with me!" Oops, Trunks forgot about that one. "Um, well, I'm sorry Pan. But if you don't want to stay you don't have to." He told her, trying to find Marron again. He caught a glimpse of her small hips swaying with the music, her eyes were still closed and she had a small smile across her face. "Trunks!" Pan yelled. He looked back at Pan. "What!" He yelled back. "Are you going to study with me or not!" Trunks was getting pissed, what the fuck, it was Friday. Who actually spent time at home studying? Apparently, Pan did. "I will when this party is done, okay?" He said while taking a breath. Just breathe, that's all he had to remember, just breathe. Pans face lit up, "Okay! Love you!" She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and walked off.

Trunks shook his head and switched his attention over to Marron once again. He smiled, "If only Pan were more like her", he thought. He then suddenly realized what he had said. Sure, Marron was beautiful and wild, but Pan was also pretty and polite. But in the end, whom would he be happier with? Marron, who liked to party and do the stuff he does, or Pan, who liked to study and hated alcohol and parties. Well, that was an easy one.

So, he found himself walking towards Marron. Marron opened one eye for a peek and saw Trunks coming towards her. Yep, it worked. No boy can resist a girl that can dance, well, dance like _that_ at least. She acted as though she didn't know he was coming and continued dancing as if in complete ecstasy. He grinned and tapped her shoulder. Marron stopped dancing and smiled at him, looking deep into his crystal-blue eyes, "Thought you weren't much of a dancer?" She mocked him. He still had that same grin on his face, "I figured I'd try something new."

"What would Pan say?"

"She won't have to know. Besides, she probably won't even see us in this crowd."

Marron wrapped her arms around his neck while Trunks wrapped his around her waist. Marron made it so that there was no space between them, their bodies were completely touching and Marron was loving every minute of it. But she wasn't the only one, and you could tell by the smug look on Trunks' face while they danced to the fast paced song. It felt as if their bodies were made to fit together. Trunks felt more comfortable like this than he had ever felt with Pan. He didn't know if it was just the alcohol or Marron, or the combination of both, but whatever it was, he loved it.

Eventually, the tempo slowed down and they found themselves at a comfortable, slow pace, just rocking side to side. They were still as close as before, but becoming more comfortable with each other as the minutes went by. Trunks ran his hand through Marrons hair and gave her a small smile. Marron smiled back, genuinely happy at what was taking place. Next thing she knew, her lips were pressed against his for a quick, gentle kiss. Trunks quickly pulled back, forgetting that he had never even asked if it was okay if he did it. But before he could even ask, Marrons lips were back on his and they become entranced in a more passionate and lustful kiss, completely unaware of everyone around them. Trunks' tongue outlined Marrons lips, waiting for her to open it so that he could enter.

She did and their tongues began to intertwine with each other. Pan defiantly had no idea what she was missing out on, Trunks was one hell of a kisser. Unfortunately, they had to stop for air. Marron gave him a seductive smile, licking her lips at the thought of doing more. Trunks completely forgot about Pan, he didn't even care if she saw what he was doing. He pushed Marron up against the wall, pinning her wrists above her head, and began to kiss her. It was a hard, hungry kiss but Marron was enjoying every minute of it. Trunks removed his mouth off hers, only to make a trail of hot kisses down to her jaw line, and eventually to her neck. He playfully nipped and sucked at it, making low groans come out of Marrons mouth.

Trunks let go of her wrists and began to roam her body with his hands. Marrons hands were tangled up in his soft hair. His mouth found its way back to hers, and they continued with their usual, hungry manner. His arms were around her waist and his hands were comfortable under her shirt, just enough so he could touch her lower back. Marron decided it was _her_ turn to roam, so to his surprise, she pinned him on top of a table and straddled on top of him. She whispered into his ear, "Just think how it'd be if we were in a room _alone_." Just the thought of it made Trunks even more excited. She sucked on his earlobe and then began to nip and suck on his jaw line, just as he had done to her. Trunks clenched the sides of the table, trying hard not to let the saiyan in him take over.

Luckily, everyone around them was either too drunk to notice them or just didn't care. Which was a good thing in Trunks' case, considering the fact that everyone knew he was going out with Pan and all hell would break loose if she found out about all this. But in a way, he wanted her to see. Just so that it'd be a simple way to end their relationship so that he could be with Marron. He could already tell that he'd enjoy every minute with Marron.

Uh oh Trunks! Review Review Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ or any of the characters, unfortunately.

Yay! I got reviews! Sure, it was only 2, but hey, I'll gladly accept them. So, I'm thinking maybe for chapter 3 I could get three reviews? Come on, you know you want to. . I would love to hear how you think the story is going so far, so please do! And I hope you enjoy this chapter, a sort of lemon-ish scene is coming soon, probably in the next chapter. So, stay tuned!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Out of nowhere, the lights turned on. Marron stopped kissing Trunks and looked around. Everyone had a look of complete confusion on their face, even Trunks. He sat up and looked at Marron, whom was still sitting in his lap. "What---" Trunks started to say something but then he heard sirens. That only meant one thing. COPS! "Oh shit!" Trunks yelled. Marron jumped out of his lap and grabbed his hand; "Come on I'll take you to my house." Everyone began to scramble, trying to find an easy way out. But it wasn't very organized and so people were falling all over each other while others were running around completely terrified. The cops came running in; telling everyone to "freeze", but apparently it did nothing. If anything, everyone began to move even more. "Come on, I know a way out." Trunks said, taking note of the fact that Marron was still holding on to his hand. He pushed through the mob of drunken teenagers and reached a window. More cops began to flood into the house, causing more ruckus than before.

Trunks pried open the window and they both climbed out. Marron grabbed her keys out of her purse and they made a run for it. Luckily, Marron parked where no cops were so (hopefully) they'd make it out easily. She quickly unlocked her car and they both jumped in. Marron sped off without the cops even taking notice of her exit. Trunks laid his head back on the seat, "Oh God, I'm so dead. I'm so, so dead. My parents are going to kill me." Marron looked back at his house and saw that even more cops began to arrive and handcuffed teenagers were being put into police cars. Trunks head snapped up, "OH SHIT! I forgot about Pan!" "Um, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I think you forgot about her long before any of this, if you know what I mean." Marron told him with a wink. A smirk began to show across Trunks' face, "I guess you're right." "I know I'm right." Marron said, giving him a haughty smile.

"Why didn't I meet you sooner?" Trunks asked. Marron tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, "What are you talking about? You've known me since kindergarten."

"Yeah, but I've never actually known you that well."

"You can thank your dear Pan for that one."

"You got a grudge against Pan or something?"

"Why do you ask that?"

"I don't know. Just when you say something about her you get this kind of sarcastic tone to your voice."

"Lets just say Pan got something that I had always wanted, and it kind of pissed me off. Actually, she just pisses me off as a person. She acts so sweet; it makes me wonder what she's trying to hide behind all that."

"She's not hiding anything. That's just how Pan was raised. She always puts other people before her. But I guess it does get a little old after awhile."

Marron growled, "A little? That's an understatement." Trunks looked over at Marron and saw that she was frowning. Apparently, talking about Pan was not her most favorite thing, so he tried to change the subject. "So, where do you live?" He asked, watching the houses go by as Marron drove. "A few more houses down from here. It's nothing special like your house, but it's comfortable." She told him while turning the lights on her car off. Trunks looked at her curiously. Almost as if she read his mind, she answered, "I can't just waltz right in the house with a guy. They think I'm at a friends house, so I'm trying to make it less obvious that I'm here. Car lights flashing through their window would give away the whole thing." Trunks nodded, it made sense.

They pulled up into her driveway and quickly got out, quietly closing her car door. "Come on, we can sneak through my window. I left it unlocked." She whispered into his ear. He could feel her warm breath against his neck and it made him shudder a bit. Luckily, she didn't see. Damn, she was defiantly having an effect on him. He silently followed her to her bedroom window. She pushed her window up and climbed in, soon after Trunks followed. It was dark in her room and her door was closed. Oh, bad thoughts were running through both of their dirty minds. Marron smiled to herself, she'd see how this went. She locked the door and turned to face Trunks. He had a solemn look on his face as he sat down on her bed. Marron sat next to him, concern showing through her blue eyes. "What's wrong?" She whispered. Trunks fought back the urge to shudder again, just the closeness of her got him all in a knot. "I just…feel bad I guess…" He mumbled, not making any eye contact with her. Marron put her hand on the side of his cheek and turned his face towards her. "For what?" She asked. He sighed, "For…being with you…for ditching Pan. It's not right of me. I shouldn't do this to her." Marron bit the inside of her mouth, damn Pan. But if she ever wanted to get anywhere with Trunks, she had to at least try and understand.

"You don't have to stay here if you want. I'll take you back to be with Pan. " She said, removing her hand from his cheek. As much as she didn't want to, she knew it was the right thing to do. Trunks looked down at Marrons hands, and gingerly intertwined his with hers. "But I'm torn. I'd really like to stay here with you Marron, but I feel like an ass. Pan didn't do anything to deserve this." He closed his eyes; thinking of how much Pan would be hurt if she found out. Of course, no one but Trunks and Marron would know what would happen, and he could always say he was drunk and didn't mean for it to occur, oh the possibilities. "If you have to question whether you want to be with someone or not then you shouldn't be with them at all." Marron told him, her beautiful eyes nearly piercing into his. Marron wasn't sure if she was directing that 'someone' towards herself or Pan, but whichever one, Trunks needed to make up his mind. Trunks bit his lip; Marron did speak the truth after all.

Marron pulled her hands away from his own, even though she was loving every minute of their skin touching. It's not that she was concerned for Pan, that was the least of her worries. She just didn't want to be doing all of this with Trunks while he was still thinking about Pan. Trunks ran his hands through his hair, trying to figure out what to do. He knew if Pan were to ever find out, she'd tell her father, and as much as he hated to admit it, Gohan scared the shit out of him. He also hated to admit that he would beat the living hell out of Trunks if he ever found out that he hurt Pan. Maybe if he just broke up with Pan right now…

"Well?" Marron asked, breaking his train of thought. Trunks looked into her blue eyes. He felt as if he could just drown in them, washing all of this away. "I…I just don't know what to do Marron…" He mumbled. What was happening to him? He sounded like a whiny baby. "Trunks, if you really do like Pan, even love her, don't waste your time with me. If I'm just someone to release your sexual frustrations on then just go now. That's not what---" Marron quickly grew silent. Trunks looked over at her, waiting for her to continue her sentence. "That's not what?" He asked. She turned away from him, her eyes now shining with tears. "Damn it Marron, this is no time to be all emotional." Marron thought angrily to herself. Sure, she _was_ having fun allowing Trunks to make all over her, but she had hoped it would make him realize he wanted _her_ instead of Pan. She didn't want to be his bitch, someone he just ran to for a good time. She did actually want _something_ with him.

"Marron?" Trunks whispered. Marron quickly blinked away the tears and stood up. "I'm taking you back. Apparently, you care a lot about Pan. I'll respect that, even if I don't want to. Come on." She told him, trying hard to control her voice so that it wouldn't crack. At least she had a few intimate moments with him, she should at least be happy for that. She started to reach for her keys when she heard a cell phone ring. She looked back, realizing it was Trunks'. He quickly answered it, hoping her parents had not heard it. "Hello?" He whispered.

"Trunks! I cannot believe you! I just CAN NOT believe you!"

"Pan? Are you okay?"

"Yes! And you better be GLAD I'm okay! I just barely managed to get out without getting arrested, no thanks to you!"

"I'm sorry Pan, I couldn't find you."

"You could've found me if you wanted to and you know it!"

"I'm really sorry…"

"Well, it made me realize a couple of things Trunks. One, you're not very dependable. Two, you're a selfish pig that cares nothing about other people. Three, you're a jerk. And FOUR, I don't want to be with you anymore."

"…. Are you serious?"

"Yes. I'm done with you Trunks. I need to find a guy that cares more about me and less about himself. Good-bye!"

And with that, Pan hung up. Trunks closed is phone, not really sure what to feel right now. Happy, because he could be with Marron? Or sad, because he had spent 7 months with that girl?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Um, review?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: It make come as a shock to you, but I don't own DBZ/GT. GASP!

Well, it's been awhile. I apologize very much for that. School has taken over my life, so I haven't had time to update. But thank you VERY much for my reviews. I love them ). You guys are great. So, here's the fourth chapter. It gets a bit steamy, so if you can't handle it, obviously don't read it. Enjoy!...and please review!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He stared down at his phone with a blank look on his face. He didn't exactly feel heartbroken, just clueless. "Was that Pan?" Marron finally asked, breaking the silence. She pretty much already knew the answer, but she figured she'd ask anyways. "Uh huh." Trunks answered back, looking over at her. Marron had her back to him and was resting her hands on her dresser.

"What did she say?"

"Oh, that I'm a selfish jerk and that I wasn't dependable and she was going to find a guy that cared more for her, basically we're over."

Marron couldn't help but smile a bit; luckily her back was to him so he couldn't see this. But then, she found herself feeling bad. She felt as if she was the cause of all of this, but it was apparent she wasn't. It was Trunks' habits that irked Pan into breaking up with him. But still, she _was_ the one that took him away from the party. But then again, _he_ never argued. Of course now, if Trunks chose to be with her, she would be a rebound. Or, that's what everyone would be calling her. Not that she cared, but it just wasn't the most flattering title. "You still alive over there?" Trunks asked, a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Marron looked back at him, a small smirk on her face. She was suddenly feeling very tired. The alcohol was already starting to take its toll on her.

She walked over to her bed and collapsed on her back, looking over at Trunks. He was just…so amazing to look at, almost like a piece of art. He was really something else. "Are you sad?" She asked suddenly. Trunks looked up at the ceiling, almost as if looking at it would tell him the answer. "I…don't think I'm sad exactly, just a little surprised. I didn't ever expect _Pan_ to break up with _me_. I always figured it'd be the other way around." He explained to her. Marron idly twirled a piece of her hair around in her fingers, soaking it all in. Trunks found himself getting a bit drowsy. He laid back on her bed. They were lying directly next to each other. But neither had the urge to jump onto one another like they had expected, they were just enjoying each other's company.

"What about you, are _you_ sad?" Trunks asked jokingly. "What would I have to be sad about?" She laughed. "Oh, not being able to me and Pan draw our cute little hearts on our paper and being all "lovey-dovey" in the hallway." Trunks said playfully, he knew that half the stuff he and Pan did was probably sickening. Actually, the majority of it was. Marron closed her eyes and smiled, "I'm just devastated. What will I ever do?" Then, it fell silent again. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence; it was just a nice, soothing silence. Just has Marron was about to drift off to sleep, Trunks spoke. "Hey Marron?"

"Hmm?"

"What was that thing Pan had that you had always wanted?"

"Well, isn't it obvious?"

"No…"

Marron couldn't believe Trunks was so oblivious. It was actually kind of cute. She rolled over on top of him and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Good night." She whispered to him. She crawled under her covers and began to drift back into her peaceful sleep, leaving Trunks to wonder on his own. Trunks smiled a bit before following after her. He got comfortable under the covers and gave Marron a light kiss on her neck. "Good night." He whispered back. And they both drifted off into the best sleep they both had ever had.

Marron slowly opened her eyes, listening to the sound of the rain hitting the rooftop. She loved nothing more than a rainy Saturday morning. She then realized she had an occupant along side her smiled when she remembered who it was. She also smiled at the fact that his arm was draped over her waist and she could feel his warm breath on the back of her neck. She could _defiantly_ get used to this. She turned over onto her other side. Trunks was even more adorable when he was sleeping. He had almost a pouty look on his face. She gently brushed a lock of his hair out of his face. It was enough to wake him from his sleep and he smiled at her. "Good morning." Marron whispered, giving him a kiss on the nose. Trunks actually had a hint of blush show up on his cheeks while he yawned.

"Where are your parents?" He asked sleepily. "Visiting some old friends. They do every Saturday morning. Kind of a tradition. Normally, I go. But they left without me." She told him while glancing at her clock. It read 9:46 a.m. It was still early, considering the fact Marron could practically sleep all day. Trunks didn't even notice that he was rubbing Marrons back, but he was and Marron tried to fight the urge to just jump on top of him and kiss him senseless. He gave her yet another sleepy smile, and Marron just couldn't take it anymore. Her lips were crushed up against his as she began to kiss him passionately. It caught Trunks off guard, but he defiantly wasn't about to object. If anything, he wanted to keep it going. He rolled on top of her, deepening the kiss even more by slipping his tongue into her mouth. Marrons hands were tangled up in his hair. It was completely ecstasy kissing Trunks.

Trunks moved down to her neck, playfully nipping and sucking at the most sensitive parts. Marron let out small moans, only making it harder for Trunks to control himself. Marrons hands moved from his hair down to his stomach. She could feel his six-pack underneath his shirt; he really was just too good to be true. She reached down to the bottom of his shirt and pulled it off of him, wanting to see and feel his skin against her own. Trunks had stopped kissing her to help her take his shirt off, which gave her enough time to look him over. His body was _perfect_. He had a nice, even tan and was toned and muscular in all the right places. Trunks then pulled Marrons black tank top off and threw it to the side. She was gorgeous. Her body had no flaws. No embarrassing birthmark or extra weight anywhere, she was just amazing. Her fair skin went perfectly with her long, blonde hair. He immediately went back to kissing her, more hungrily and rough this time. Marron didn't mind it though; she could return the kiss back just as forceful. Trunks began to leave a trail of hot kisses down her shoulder and eventually between her breasts. He quickly got her bra off, making sure to not miss any part of her beautiful body. Marron by now had realized how close they were getting to having sex. She never intended it to get this far. But she was no longer in control of her actions; lust had taken over her mind and body. She realized that when she reached for his belt and started undoing it. Trunks helped her and he quickly slipped out of both his pants and boxers.

Marron gaped at the size of him. God, he was _huge_. She realized that she had been staring and began to blush. Trunks just smirked and kissed her lips, much softer than before. He undid her pants and she slipped out of everything as well. He kissed every inch of her stomach, wanting to make sure he didn't miss any part of her. Marron anxiously bit her lip; she didn't know how much longer she could take this without going insane. Trunks was like her drug, she was addicted and just wanted more and more. She couldn't even control it. He began getting lower and lower, sucking and nipping as he went. "Trunks…please…" Marron whimpered. Trunks smiled at her and touched her cheek softly with his hand. Marron had no idea how Trunks was saying so composed during a time like this. She felt as if she was going to explode. Little did she know that Trunks was on the brink of insanity trying to control himself, if he had his way, he'd screw her silly. But he wasn't quite sure how far Marron wanted to take it. Hell, _he_ didn't even know how far _he_ wanted to take it. Sure, he'd love to have sex with her. But, he also wanted to get to know her better first. This felt kind of sloppy and rushed, very spur of the moment. He was surprised he was even able to think logically right now; most guys would've already done her twice by this time. He just didn't know if she was absolutely sure about this, she acted as though she was.

He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her lovingly, trying to at least get some sort of sign from her. He got nothing, just another amazing kiss. He decided that since she had not objected yet, he would go through with it. He would not, however, allow it to be a one—err morning stand. He wanted to be with her, not just because she was allowing him to do to her what he had never even dreamed possible with Pan, but because she was quirky and fun, she didn't care what people thought. So, he positioned himself between her legs, looking at her eyes. She looked a little scared and unsure, which just caused Trunks to feel unsure about the whole thing. "Trunks…" Marron said. "Yeah?" He answered huskily. "I-If we go through with this…you…you won't just ignore me will you? This at least means _something_ to you doesn't it?" She asked, almost sounding like she was about to cry. "Of course it does, Marron. But I don't want to go through with it if you'll just end up regretting it." Trunks explained, trying his hardest to fight the urge to just go into her now. Marron bit her lip, how did she honestly know he meant that? Sure, she wanted to believe him. But this just wasn't any old thing; this was her _virginity_ she'd be giving up. Sure, she may not _look_ like a virgin, but she was. She didn't want to lose it and then the guy end up ignoring her or moving on, that was her worst fear. "Trunks…have you done this before?" She asked, still with the same confusion in her eyes. Trunks blushed, most guys his age had sex already, but he hadn't. He could plenty of times if he wanted to, girls threw themselves at him all the time with "screw me" practically written across their forehead, but it just didn't seem right to him.

Of course, the thought of ever even having sex with Trunks never crossed Pans mind so he never really had that option. Even then, it wouldn't have felt right. For some reason, it felt right with Marron. "No…I haven't…" He finally answered. Marron smiled, it was good to know he wasn't one of those sex-crazed guys that would screw any girl they could. They would both be each other's first. That was defiantly something special. She looked into his eyes and saw that he really did care, he wasn't just smooth talking her to get into her pants, this all meant something to him, hopefully _she_ meant something to him. Marron decided to go through with it. She tenderly kissed his lips, tracing her tongue on the outside of his lips. Trunks kissed her back, fully getting what she was saying without actually having to say it. Marrons heart was beating a mile a minute; she didn't think she had ever been so nervous, yet excited, in her entire life. Trunks gently spread her legs apart; his heart was pounding just as fast. "It's going to hurt at first…" He told her, hesitating before going into her. "I know…but I trust you." She told him with a wink. He gave her his million-dollar smile and kissed her forehead. "Please don't let me screw this up. Please don't let me hurt her." He thought in his head. Marron clutched the sheets and he was just about to enter when they heard a car door shut.

Oh, shit.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh, boy! Review!


End file.
